


Lonely planet

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 世界末日, 中米, 托尼米
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 旧文，中米+托尼米，有少量替身梗。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Tony (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Lonely planet

0

“除非到世界末日，否则别指望我和你这个无可救药的家伙合作！”

“赶紧从我眼前消失！我宁可爱上一个外星怪兽也不想跟你多说话！”

——这是两人一百年前某次争吵的内容。

1

从卫星控制中心出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德毫无征兆地想起很早以前和王耀的某次吵架。他把那已经模糊了的过程和对话仔细地想了一遍，又低头看看手里王耀传给自己的卫星图，莫名地笑了起来。

Feb.14.2113

阿尔在最后的日期一栏盯了那么久，才意识到当初他们还在无休止地吵架的时候，这个星球上是有冬天的。

不过现在他除了酷热，和上涨的海水，什么都不记得了。

哦，还有一日日缩小的陆地面积。

阿尔随手扯碎手里的卫星图——反正也没什么用，就算是留给信息部备案，也不过是留给什么莫名的生物看看这个文明消失的过程，引以为戒罢了——如果他们还有那个意识的话。

这种事，国家信息部早就懒得过问了。

他现在只想早一点见到王耀。在朝不保夕的日子里，约会变成了比一切都重要的事情。他们都是懂得珍惜生命的人——如果生命的时间不能被珍惜，那就转向生命的内容。

阿尔踏上太阳能汽车，刚想关上车门，却被眼前的一样东西吸引住了。

虽然之前没见过，但是凭借之前一百年来的经验，这个发着光的飞艇状物体无疑是外星人的宇宙飞船。

他已经见怪不怪了。第一次见这种东西，他们还兴冲冲地把里面的生物抓到实验室研究，一切消息对外封锁。再后来，看到外星人也不过就是发现了一种新物种，或者是被什么毫无交流的国家领导人突然来访了一下的惊奇程度。

阿尔本想不管他，赶紧回家收拾一下去约会，不过基本的好奇心还是促使他上前去看看这次来访的生命是和善还是狡诈。

阿尔走近飞船，上面太阳能板的反光刺得他睁不开眼，在毫无意识地情况下，感觉自己的衣角被人扯了扯。

他一低头，一个不到半人高的，长相奇怪但还算可爱的生物正抬头看着他。他有些吃惊，俯下身去看这个银灰色的外星人。

“你好，欢迎来到地球，可惜你来的时间不妙，这里现在很危险。”阿尔笑眯眯地说。

外星人茫然瞪着大眼睛，无辜地看着他。他头上的一对触角一样的东西顶端两个球状物体彩光变幻。

“我知道你不懂我的语言，这个我也没办法。不过如果你信得过我的话，可以跟我去星际交流基地，在那儿我们也许可以沟通。”

说着他向外星人伸出手去，摆出一个笑容。外星人好像懂了他的意思，也把他的“手”伸向阿尔。让阿尔吃惊的是，那看起来光滑如同金属的表皮居然是软的，还有人类身体一样的温度。

“真高兴你能信任我，我叫阿尔弗雷德，请问如何称呼你？”

阿尔并没有对自己的询问表示出得到回答的希望，但是对方居然开口了，先是发出一串让他无法理解的发音，然后声音不断变化，听起来好像老式的收音机在调台一样。

最后他终于发出了和人类一样的声音。

“你好，很高兴认识你。”

阿尔惊得合不拢嘴，外星人看起来很高兴，咧开小嘴笑了起来。

既然能够交流，阿尔觉得也没必要把它带到什么研究部门去了——估计现在那里也没人愿意管。他开车把外星人带回了家，外星人自己我介绍的名字很长他记不得，就自说自话地给他起了个地球的名字：托尼。外星人很顺从地接受了这个新名字。这不禁让阿尔想起王耀跟他说过的一句话，入乡随俗。

真是个和善的外星人，阿尔想，比地球人容易相处多了。

路上，托尼对阿尔说，他的飞船在地球附近被不明物体撞击损坏，不得不迫降在这里。

阿尔苦笑了一下。不用说，撞到托尼飞船的是太空垃圾——他家的卫星和飞船不知道多少次吃了这个苦头。

后来阿尔了解到，托尼是一种神奇的高级智慧生物，这种生物不仅适应能力极强，而且能够在接触外星生物的时候在短时间的交谈中分辨其语言和行为信息，并精确地进行模仿。他们能够从一定程度上模拟外星生物的基本形态，在进行一段时间接触以后，甚至可以进行精准变形。

“真了不起，也就是说，你可以变形成人？”

“理论上讲是的，我在别的星球也变成过其他生物的形态。但是你们太复杂了，我觉得很困难。”托尼一路跟着阿尔往房子里走，一只猫窜过他的脚边，“如果是这种生物的话，或许我变得比较容易。”

“我觉得你还是这样的形态好，我不喜欢猫。”阿尔大笑，来到门口。智能控制的大门检测到主人回来，自动打开。

“变形是很耗费能量的一件事，如果你不讨厌我这个样子那再好不过了。”

阿尔没有忘记给王耀打个电话说自己今天临时有事不得不取消约会。王耀没有问是什么事，这太好了，如果他知道自己扔下约会不管去研究外星人，一定又要数落自己一顿。

他花了很长时间来跟托尼互相了解，这其实很容易，托尼看起来很容易理解地球上的概念。在阿尔准备吃的的时候，托尼把他书架上的书挨个拿下来读，当他进屋喊托尼吃饭的时候，发现那家伙身边已经堆了一摞子书。

“如果你喜欢书，我可以给你找电子数据库。这些纸质的书籍已经是……和摆设差不多的东西了。走吧，先去吃饭。”

阿尔很高兴托尼容易养活，这家伙说自己可以吸收任何有机质来存活。于是阿尔看着他的大脑袋心想也许可以给他植入叶绿素，这样他就能够靠太阳能生存了。

“这是什么东西，味道真不错。”托尼举着手里的司康饼问阿尔——别怀疑，阿尔真的是忠诚地按照托尼的要求来做的：只要是有机质，什么都可以。

阿尔讪笑：“这是我的一个老朋友家特色的食物，很高兴你喜欢。”

说完这句话，他忽然露出惆怅的表情，轻轻叹了口气，“如果他还活着，听到你的称赞一定会很高兴。”

三十年前，昔日的欧洲在一次地震中完全沉入海底，那曾经是阿尔经年不散的噩梦。

刚吃过晚饭不久，毫无征兆地，房间控制系统提示有客人来。阿尔随手按了控制按钮，吃惊地发现来者居然是王耀。

阿尔咂咂嘴，跳下地照了照镜子。自己的样子有点邋遢，不过收拾肯定是来不及了，干脆就这样也罢。王耀马上就会进屋，他现在思考的是要不要把托尼藏起来，他知道王耀不喜欢外星人。不过似乎来不及了。

房门打开，王耀出现在门口，手里捧着一大束玫瑰花。阿尔吃惊地发现，那花朵居然是真的——要知道现在的绿色植物有多难弄到，尤其是花。它们已经几乎在这星球上绝迹了。

“你又瘦了。”阿尔接过玫瑰的时候，轻轻碰触了一下王耀的手。

黑发的男子淡淡一笑：“你还不是一样？别说这些了，我先问问你，你这家伙居然在今天还敢有事，不记得是情人节吗？”

有多久，这世界上没有节日的概念了？当一切陷入混乱之后，世界上只剩下恐慌；当毁灭的命运已经成为定局，每日每夜仅存醉生梦死的等待。

太空站的食物紧急召回，被淹没的地方人员和物资紧急转移，加上之前的储备物资……如果合理分配，应该足够保证没人当饿死鬼。王耀曾经跟阿尔开玩笑说，你看看，学我攒钱攒东西对了吧？

当时两人的脸色都是苍白的，毫无血色。

“啊……情人节，你居然还记得。”阿尔把玫瑰插到花瓶里，只觉得双颊发热。

王耀从背后抱住阿尔，把他压倒在走廊的地毯上。阿尔听到屋里的动静，他知道托尼不可能听不到动静，但是王耀的手在他的身上游走，欲望已经催促他放弃理性思考。

王耀把阿尔翻转过来，疯狂地吻他，开始剥他的衣服。

“别、别在这……到卧室里去。”

王耀不理他，只是继续撕扯，阿尔放弃了挣扎。任凭自己的身体裸露在空气里，裸露在王耀的目光下。

“这是给你的惩罚，因为你今天的失约。”

屋里很快响起两人潮湿的喘息，阿尔想尽力控制自己的呻吟，可是他禁不住体内热辣的刺激，还是在高潮的时候情不自禁地喊出声来。

他模模糊糊记得刚才听到地板上的走动。托尼在楼上，不过这个地方从楼梯口看下去应该能够一清二楚了……但是现在为什么要担心这个？

王耀吻着阿尔的额头，“亲爱的，你今天好像有点心不在焉。发生什么事了？”

“听你这语气还真是……”阿尔坏笑起来，“我如果告诉你我白天跟别人约会去了，你要说什么？”

王耀大笑起来，慢慢地开始再次入侵阿尔的身体：“我才不信呢，现在这世界上还剩下几个国家，能有闲情逸致跟你过情人节？”

阿尔的身体震颤了一下。这种悲伤的玩笑，他们居然都习惯了。

再一次疯狂的交合，什么都不要想，什么都不要管。

楼上再次响起脚步声。这次阿尔叫得很大声，再没有顾虑什么。

10

后来阿尔把托尼介绍给王耀的时候，王耀没有表现出太多的吃惊或者是厌恶，反而他显得很高兴。

“这次你遇到了可爱的外星人呢。”王耀抚摸着托尼的头，好像摸着一只小动物。

“你好。”托尼突然开口说话，把王耀吓了一跳。

“你什么时候对外星人都这么有爱心了？”阿尔不屑地看着王耀跟托尼打招呼，“我觉得你好像把他当做小动物了。”

王耀忽然落寞下来：“你不知道，我家食物紧张，于是不得不下令杀死全部的动物。”

阿尔一愣，他知道王耀喜欢可爱的东西，包括小宠物。这一点童趣即使在他变成和自己并肩的强大国家之后，依旧保持着。

阿尔还记得王耀养的一对小鸟，整天唧唧喳喳叫个不停。不知道王耀在送走那两个小家伙的时候是什么心情。

“如果是这样，我完全可以援助你。你没必要……”

“这样下去迟早你家也要下同样的命令，最重要的是，还是让人活下去吧。”

托尼呆呆地看着两个忽然变得忧伤的人：“请问……能不能告诉我究竟发生了什么？”

“啊，我还想问问你，为什么抛弃了自己的星球来到这么远的地方？”王耀附下身，笑眯眯地问道。

当他们听完托尼的叙述以后一时无言，不过或许比起这种慢慢的消磨，也许托尼的星球所遭受的类似于核武器的力量一次毁灭比较痛快一些？

“我恨战争。”托尼最后说。

只可惜作为难得的逃出一命的幸运儿之一，终究不幸的托尼还是降落到一个行将毁灭的星球上。说起来，还跟地球人平时的行为有些瓜葛。

两人面对面苦笑起来。

至于地球的故事，并没有那么一瞬间的惨烈，虽然现在的一切已经衍生成为绝望的末日。

大约一百年前，由于能源的匮乏，石油和太空资源成为世界各国争夺的重点。海底石油开始被开采，使用的是一种新的技术，可以穿过数千米的海水，探测并开采到大洋中心的洋盆底部蕴藏的石油。当时有科学家提醒，说这种方法可能引起板块活动的不稳定，然而没有人理会这种警告。

与此同时，在太空的竞争日益激烈。与各国都可以分享的海底的探索不同，真正有竞争力的只有当时世界上最强大的两个国家，就是目前勉力维持着世界最后的秩序的两个人，阿尔和王耀。他们绞尽脑汁在海底和太空双方面的竞争和拒绝合作，几次差点引发大战——当然，他们都是有理性的个体，自然不会做这种两败俱伤的选择。

当科学家提示发现太平洋和大西洋底有板块活动异变的时候，东方和西方的两个最有能力的大国并没有采取及时有力的措施，仍旧在勾心斗角的锱铢必较当中；并且，世界上全部的国家都在利益纠葛中计算自己付出和得到的比率，来确定谁要采取多少行动。

直到六十年前，这一切演化成不可挽回的灾难时，他们才知道恐慌，才知道抛弃浅薄的利益。但是一切为时已晚。

大西洋底部本来是板块生长的地方忽然发生了剧烈沉降，地震频发，海啸时常发生。与此同时太平洋中心并非板块交界处的地方忽然发生了断裂，海水活动异常，很多岛屿被淹没，但是断裂处东西两边的部分大陆地势有所上升。

在那后来的三十年里，整个世界错乱了。直到这个时候国家们才开始合作——灾民救助、资源集中、科技共享……可惜对于扭转乾坤已经于事无补。

气候发生了剧烈变化，四季消失了，地球处在酷热的包围中。两极冰川冰盖以一种惊人的速度融化，整个世界正在被一点点地吞入海洋中。而大西洋底部贪婪的吞噬正在蚕食这个世界的土地——过不了多久，一切都将重新融入地下炽热的岩浆之中。而地球表面将会回到混沌之初的大海茫茫。

三十年前，亚欧大陆几乎已经和美洲大陆连到一起——这是不是板块漂移学说中，世界最原始的模样？

从欧洲的沉没开始，到后来沿海国家的一个个消亡，除了美洲大陆西、中部和亚欧大陆东部因为之前的地势抬升而侥幸保持了较为完整的陆地，其余的大陆均已支离破碎，被分割成一个个孤岛，在大洋之中，摇摇欲坠。

“……所以现在的状况是，”阿尔指着屏幕上最新的地图说道，“现在唯一完整的陆地就在这儿、还有这儿。板块沉降的速度和海平面上升的速度都很稳定，预计最后一块陆地消失的时间是三年以后，当然有可能更早。”

王耀把托尼抱在怀里，心不在焉地握着他的手，一边嘲讽地笑。

“要不是因为他东海岸被淹没，无法继续维持卫星监测，阿尔都不肯跟我共享卫星技术。”

阿尔无奈地耸耸肩，“如果你肯少计较一些，及时开启‘远航’计划，也许一部分人还能逃到外太空去。”

“可惜你不肯全力支持我，我一个人做不来。”王耀说着把托尼放到椅子里，“好了，那些事情都别说了，阿尔。”

“我只是觉得……”

“叫你别说了！”王耀粗暴地吼，紧接着一个吻夺去了阿尔继续辩解的可能性。

“所以说，地球跟你的母星遭受的命运，其实是一样的。”王耀走后，阿尔躺在床上，对托尼说道。

托尼在他身边沉默了很久，忽然转过脸来看着阿尔的眼睛：“你现在，是不是很爱他，那个叫王耀的人？”

阿尔苦笑起来。

这个时候容不得你不爱，阿尔对自己说，可是他没有马上回答托尼，又听托尼在耳边轻轻说道：“我问的是不是很冒昧？其实我并不是很懂……你们所说的‘爱’是什么。”

阿尔叹了口气：“我也不懂，那是人类的奢侈，不是我们国家的享受。”

所以事情才会演变到这个地步吧？

“托尼，你的飞船能修好吗？我希望你能尽快离开这里。”

“不知道，明天我去试一试，不过希望不大。”托尼的声音倒是很平静。也许这是死里逃生的人看破生死的境界吧。

从那以后托尼每天去修理他的飞船，到处寻找可用的替代零件，阿尔依旧和王耀共同关注着海平面和版块的动向，及时安排失去家园的灾民。

虽然毁灭迟早会降临，但是自暴自弃并不是他们的本性。

闲暇的时候阿尔除了和王耀约会，也会帮托尼修理飞船。只是那个星球上的科技他无法理解，因而除了找东西也帮不上什么忙。他只能腾出地下停车场给托尼放飞船，然后看那个银灰色的身影整天忙碌于一大堆零件之中。

而托尼有的时候也会帮他做些事，这个高级智慧的生物，能够很快地处理很多复杂的计算和分析，让阿尔的工作轻松不少。

他很喜欢托尼，正因为这样他更盼望托尼能够早日修好他的飞船，赶紧离开这死亡之地。他不想无辜的生命同这无可救药的世界一同毁灭。

就在某一天阿尔在研究部门帮托尼询问替代零件的事情的时候，忽然接到了王耀的电话。

王耀没有打开视频系统，阿尔从他的声音听得出，他在哭泣——他大概不想让自己看到自己狼狈的样子。

“你来我这里。”王耀反复对他说。

他是在北方的海边找到王耀的，原本是西伯利亚的地方，现在是一片汪洋。阿尔知道这次世界上失去了谁。他不能不感到震慑，尽管熟悉了死亡，但是那个人，于他们仍旧太特别。

“什么时候的事情？”

“不知道，我发现的时候已经如此了。移民已经安排好，但是一部分人选择随着国土一起沉入海底。”

阿尔想起前几天的那次地震，也许就是那天，伊万在海涛中悄无声息地消失了。他能想象那个人长衣翻飞的样子，在海风中，变成透明，默默融入连天的苍蓝色背景。

“他……没告诉你？”

“每个国家在死亡的时候，都不想被其他人看到，你不这么觉得？”王耀淡淡地说。

阿尔抓抓头：“或许吧，但是一个人走未免太孤独了，如果是我会愿意你陪我到最后的。”

“我会的，如果你走在我前面。不过如果是我，我宁愿一个人静静离开，不要任何人陪。”他回头看向阿尔，补充了一句，“这无关爱情。”

爱情，真是嘲笑一般的字眼。阿尔其实很想问问王耀你究竟因为什么爱我，后来他觉得这太幼稚。

国家绝不会被可笑的感情束缚住对利益的渴求，除非一切利益都已经没有意义。所以爱情的到来本身就是绝望的开始，当生存已经开始模糊了它的吸引力，那么只剩下寄托本身，还有让人憧憬的一点点光芒。

他无可救药地爱上了他，因为他只能爱他，别的什么都做不到。

11

阿尔在王耀那里呆了几天，顺便帮他处理移民安置。回去以后，托尼对他说，飞船的供能中心坏掉了，有个重要的零件，在这里找不到替代品。

阿尔替托尼去问了相关的科研机构，答案的结果是，有勉强可以替代的东西，但是危险系数很高，而且极为不稳定。

“没办法，你这部件里含有这个世界上不存在的元素……要不要冒险试试替代品？”

托尼微微一笑，“如果不能保证找到能够生存的星球，我宁可死在这里。”

“但是……试试总有希望，在这里等下去只有死路一条。”

托尼并没有坚持什么。他依旧在试图修理飞船，但是可以看出来，他已经对逃离地球不抱希望。

过了一段时间，阿尔终于发现自己的食物储备也开始告急。他只好采取王耀采取过的方法，杀死动物来保证人类的食品供应。

反正剩下的动物并不多了，在这样的气候下，他们的繁衍已经变成很困难的事情。

屠杀令下的那几天，阿尔不想呆在家里，跑去找王耀。

“如果实在不行的话，你可以考虑移动一些人口到我这里。”

“你收容的人本来就比我多，还是算了吧，现在能源储备也告不足，还是省省力气的好。”阿尔疲惫地瘫在沙发里，“我觉得自己越来越虚弱了。”

王耀抿着嘴唇不说话。阿尔盯着他的眼睛看——昔日透亮清澈的眸子如今已经失去了神采，眼睛里布满血丝，他瘦得锁骨凸出的吓人，手背上的青筋都看得分明。

低头看看自己的手，还有嶙峋的肋骨，又何尝不是如此？他不敢照镜子，害怕在镜子里看到自己浑浊的眼眸，对，就像现在常常被阴霾笼罩的天空。

阿尔回去的时候，托尼并不在家。他对着空荡荡的房子发愣。街上游逛的宠物已经不见踪影，他从冰箱里拿出肉羹，心里琢磨着，不知道这是不是之前对面房顶上的那只猫。

这已经不重要了。

这一晚上托尼没回来。阿尔心里有些忐忑，给他打电话发现他的电话扔在楼上的卧室里。

夜里一个人睡不着，拿起电话想找王耀说说话，刚刚按了一个键他就意识到，现在他们两人之间，已经没有那么久的时差了。

早已经没有了，昔日被晨昏线割离的世界如今已经并归入同一片阳光和黑夜，终将一起迈向它们的终结。

不知不觉眼睛里噙满了泪水，默默地沿着腮边滑下去，他不想去抹掉。

却突然有一个柔软的舌头，为他舔去了泪水。他感到温热的吐息。

阿尔蹦跳起来，喊了一声，声控灯亮了。他发现面前趴着一条狗，对他摇摇尾巴。

“怎么会……”阿尔吃惊地抱起面前的动物……柔软温热的，肌肉和毛发，这是真的狗，不是幻觉。

“为什么会有漏网之鱼？”阿尔自顾自嘀咕道，一边把狗举起来，用脸蹭它的毛。好温暖，好舒服。

此时此刻，任何生命都如此珍贵。阿尔决定不管怎样，都要留住它。

忽然，怀里的狗挣扎了几下，从他的手里跳到地上。阿尔歪着头看它，吃惊地看着它在地上打了个滚，形状模糊起来，然后化作一个半人高的，银灰色的形体。

“托尼！”阿尔叫了一声，张开双臂紧紧把他搂进怀里。

“对不起，让你担心了。我只是试试看自己的变形能力。”托尼低声说道。

“哦感谢上帝，你没事就好。”

“你好像喜欢我变成动物的样子。如果你愿意我可以变回去。”

阿尔笑起来：“不不，我还是更喜欢你这样。”

“我知道你更喜欢地球上的生物。”托尼的声音很轻，夹杂着失落。

“但你是无法取代的。”

站在托尼的飞船前面，阿尔感到忧心忡忡。他也不知道自己是向上帝祈祷飞船能够修好还是不能比较好。他需要托尼这个朋友，但是也正因为他是重要的朋友，他愿意托尼活下去。

想到最后他没有结论，索性不想了。反正上帝是不会听他的祈祷的，只会按照自己的意愿掷出骰子。

“如果你能够离开，能不能带一样地球上的东西走？我想让这个宇宙知道，还曾经有这么一个星球，曾经存在过文明。”

托尼笑了：“我走也不大可能找到新的落脚之处。你知道么，我探索宇宙这么久，只见过两次除了我生活的星球以外的有生物行星。一次是以前遇到的一个充满野蛮兽类的荒凉星球，一次是这里……”

“行将毁灭的文明世界。”阿尔接道，然后自顾自地捧腹大笑起来，“你还真是不幸。”

“这已经是很幸运的了，至少我还能活到现在，之前那些离开母星的人，鲜有回得来的。他们落入黑洞，或者是撞击到白矮星，或者是迷失在翘曲空间，最后找不到作为能量提供的恒星，毁灭在宇宙里。”托尼慢慢说道，“有过一次航行宇宙的经历，你才知道自己有多孤独，你的世界有多孤独。”

阿尔无端地想起小时候的茫茫林海，那时候他作为一个国家的孤独感，大概很接近于托尼所说的那种。

他不自觉地蹲下身来，抚摸着脚下的土地。他不知道这个地球是不是也有生命，每个存在生物的星球，都有他们的生命和化身，就像自己和王耀这种。他痴痴地想，如果有，他们会感到多么孤独！

也许地球太寂寞太难受，才会选择这样结束自己的生命？

阿尔愈发觉得自己在犯傻。托尼叫了他好几声，他才反应上来。

“怎么了？你看起来很绝望的样子。”

阿尔大笑，“怎么会呢，不到死那天，我阿尔弗雷德是不会绝望的。你知道，乐观一向是我的信条。”

然而在这样一个处境下维持乐观，并不是那么容易的事情。

当终于有一天，移民局传来消息说，加拿大移民全面南迁那一刻，他忽然觉得周围的空气被瞬间抽空。

遇到昔日的马修上司的时候，那人含着泪交给他一个信封。阿尔用颤抖的手接过那几乎没有重量的信封，手里仿佛捧着一个国家的生命。

里面没有任何字句，只有一片枫叶，鲜红色的，真正的枫叶。

阿尔连牙齿都打颤起来，感觉泪水堵在胸口，哭不出来。他张张嘴，发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽。咳嗽了好久，才发觉自己满脸是泪。

红叶静静地躺在他手里，仿佛一滩血。

忙了一天回到家的时候，托尼并不在。他找了个相框把那枫叶小心地放了进去，端着它发呆。

窗外一片死寂，虽然是下午，但是街上空无一人。到了现在这个时候，由于能源紧张，各个地区轮流限电。阿尔自己就如同断了电的房子，缄默而死气沉沉。

不知道在沙发里躺了多久，阿尔掏出电话，迟钝地按了快捷键。

“耀……”他把那枫叶举起到电话前面给王耀看。

对面传来沉沉的叹息声。

“现在还剩下谁？”

“我不知道，没法从那卫星图上面看出原本的地点。北部的卫星信号接收基地已经被海水淹没，现在部分资料缺失。”王耀的声音很平静。

“我想知道，现在世界上除了我们还有哪个国家还活着……”

有些地方和大陆距离太远，现在的能源储备已经不允许他们主动接纳移民，所以某些地方的人只能跟国家一起沉没在海底。

由于信号塔的减少，电话的效果已经很糟糕，嘶嘶啦啦的杂音不断从里面传来。阿尔在即将没电的前一刻，对王耀喊了一声“我这就去你那”，刚想挂机，那边传来一句模糊的“不，我去找你”。

两个人躺在床上，却没有想象中的激情。王耀的身体已经形销骨立，没有多余的力气享受欲望的迸发。他抱着阿尔，阿尔只觉得自己被包围在一堆骨头里。

“为什么你这样了还要过来？”

“我那里现在……哎，太惨了，不想让你看到。”

“你需要什么我可以给你！”阿尔大声叫道。

“没必要。我……大限已到。”王耀平静地摆摆手。

阿尔心疼地摸着他凹陷的脸颊，那个圆润可人的青年形象已经不在。这个活了上千年却还是一张孩子脸的，神仙一般的国家，这时候终于变得如同一个风烛残年的老人。就在短短的三年之间，一瞬间苍老。

阿尔一抖手，从王耀的发辫里揪下来一根白发，递到他眼前。

“你老了。”阿尔本想跟王耀打趣，可是话一出口，泪水也不争气地跟着涌出来。

“我当然老了，我这个老家伙早就该死了，跟古埃及、古希腊两位大姐，还有古罗马那老伙计一起在天堂打牌……结果我居然跟你这孩子一起撑到了世界末日。”王耀笑着，笑得格外温润。他伸出手来擦去阿尔的泪水。

“别哭了，你都多大了还哭鼻子？”王耀咧着嘴笑，故意模仿老头子的腔调逗阿尔开心，然而他很快就笑不出来了。

“呃……三百多岁……不到三百五十岁？”

“叫你把殖民地的时间都给我算上，你从来都不算。”

“即使这样，我像你这个年龄的时候……也还是个小孩子。”王耀长长地叹息，泪水噙满了眼眶，“你就是个孩子啊……”

那时候的王耀刚刚懂得什么叫做文明，还对未来满怀希望，探索未知的土地。他想起自己在黄河边上蹒跚行走的样子，那时候的河水清澈如镜，照出自己稚气的脸。

一切就像一场梦境一样。

王耀终于也泣不成声。

“你别难过……”

“我不能不难过，不是为自己，是为你。”王耀吻着阿尔的额头，“我活了这么久，死也值了，可是你还年轻……”

阿尔破涕为笑，“嘿嘿，我享受的比你多，而且没挨过欺负，也值了。”

“没挨过欺负，说明你还没长大啊。”

“那又怎样？”阿尔拼命地擦拭着眼角聚集的泪水，从嘴角挤出一个笑容，“反正我一直是最强的，就算到后来你变得跟我一样，也还是没能超过我。”

“再给我三十年我就能超过你，信么……”王耀说到这忽然不吭声了。

如果给他们三十年的时间反省这一切，乾坤是不是会逆转？然而，即使到了现在，他们还要在幻想里争强好胜。如果这一切没有发生，哪怕再给他们三百年三千年的时间，都不会有谁醒悟。

爱情是悔之晚矣那一刻，上帝恩赐给他们的最后的怜悯。

没有人再说话，黑暗中只剩下一个悠长的吻，悠长到堪比他们相遇至今的三百三十多年。

一切在这里戛然而止。

100

那之后，除了偶尔通话，阿尔再也没面对面见过王耀。他不再接受王耀传过来的卫星照片，而是在自家的卫星控制中心，用王耀给他的密码登陆那边的控制系统。当然这也只能勉强收到一些模糊的图像。

终于有一天，点击登录以后，显示出来的是一片黑屏。

阿尔这边的卫星只能监测到自己的一小片地方，其余的地方发生了什么他一无所知。

他看着没有信号的黑屏，只觉得那是宇宙里的黑洞，自己快要被吸进去。

明知道有这么一天，明明把什么都想得很清楚了。结果它真的来了的时候，还是不愿意接受。

“准备直升飞机！”阿尔的声音颤抖的不像话，“我要去东边看看！”

“抱歉，现在阳光不足，太阳能直升机无法起飞。”工作人员冷冰冰地告诉他。

“那燃油……”

“燃油更不足，而且……不可能飞得了那么远。”

一切交通方式都因为能源即将告罄而断绝，当年的美洲大陆如今仅剩下一座孤岛，随时等着覆亡的命运。

阿尔蹲在地上抱头痛哭。他甚至不知道自己在哭什么，只觉得难受，心里跟刀搅一样。

托尼站在他背后，想去安慰他，把手搭在他的肩膀上，终究什么都没说出来。

这几天来阿尔一直郁郁寡欢，不多说话，也不干什么，整天躺在床上发愣。托尼跟他说话，他勉强打起精神来，说几句以后也就没了动静。

托尼意识到，阿尔已经心如死灰，之前那个乐观坚强的人，已经随着这世界上最后一个同类——至少对他来说是这样——的消失而死亡。现在的阿尔只剩下一具空壳。

“这不像你，”托尼推推床上的阿尔，“打起精神来，你说过你会乐观到最后一天。”

阿尔不吭气。

“你食言了。”

“那又怎样？”阿尔终于发出了模糊不清的声音。托尼发现他的眼神已经涣散，尽管身体看起来还算健康——虽然很瘦弱——但是他的灵魂已经快要抽空了。

“为什么？因为你觉得王耀死了？”

“他有可能活着么？”阿尔苦笑了一下，那笑容让人看着心疼，“我倒宁可自欺欺人一次，但是……”

托尼忽然用手捂住他的嘴，“你先别说了。我现在很想知道，究竟什么叫爱。”

阿尔扭过头去，不让泪水流出来。

那也许根本就不是爱情，只是这风雨飘摇的星球上最后的惺惺相惜，是面对灭亡之前最后的相濡以沫。他也不懂，他只知道自己有多么需要那个人，只想见他一面，不想他死，不想他离开。

他在心里这样想着，却看到托尼微微点头。

“我懂了。”

阿尔愣怔地看着托尼，托尼却不再看他，转身走出门去。

第二天，阿尔在床头看到一张字条，是托尼留给他的，说自己的飞船修好了，他已经趁夜离开。

他不懂为什么。也许这个时候他应该生气，应该难过，应该大吼大叫应该痛哭流涕。

可是他终究只是默默地十指交叠，闭上眼睛，跪了下来。他仰头向上帝祈愿，愿他保佑托尼能够平安到达另一个星球。

他站在空荡荡的地下停车场里面，停了许久许久，最后转过头走上空无一人的街道。

他在街上游荡了几天，孤魂野鬼一般，也不知道要到什么地方。最后终于在街角昏了过去。

就这样不再醒来也好……可是为什么……

模模糊糊的光线掀开了他的眼帘，他发现自己躺在家里的床上。

阿尔揉揉眼睛坐起来，四下张望了一圈。屋子里被收拾的干干净净，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“有人在么？”

“呀，你醒了！”一个欢快的声音传来，那一瞬间阿尔觉得自已可能已经在天堂了，才会听到这个人的声音。

门被推开了，逆着光，他看到黑发的东方青年在他的面前微笑，手里端着一个碗。

“我是不是……已经死了？这里是天堂还是地狱？”

“你小子又说胡话，这是你家你都不认得……喂，你还认得我么？可别一张嘴管我叫上帝还是撒旦就行。”对方走上前来，把碗递到他嘴边，“我给你煮了粥，快喝了吧。”

阿尔使劲揉眼睛，想要说服自己这一定是幻觉。但是面前的人仿佛看透了他的心思，伸手在他的脸上狠狠拧了一下。

“呀！痛痛……”

“知道痛就说明不是做梦，来，吃饭。”对方舀了一勺粥，递到他嘴边，“张嘴……你看你，跟幼儿园小孩似的，还要人喂。”

阿尔终于开始动摇。事到如今，是幻觉还是真实，已经不重要了。可他只是愣怔地看着面前的人，一动也不动。

“你真是，这样不行的话……”东方人举起碗，喝了一口粥含在嘴里，俯下身去。他的唇贴在阿尔唇上面，柔软的触感传来，阿尔慢慢地张开了嘴。

只觉得口中都是甜滋滋的味道。那是他今生今世尝过的，最美妙的滋味。

“耀……我知道你不会抛下我一个人……”

王耀一口口喂他喝粥，柔声抚慰他，就像大哥哥哄哭泣的弟弟一样。

吃完了粥，王耀端着碗想要出去，却被阿尔扯住衣服。

“怎么了？”

“别走。”阿尔死死地不肯松手，他只怕自己一松手，这个人就会永远消失。

王耀笑着把碗放在一边，斜身坐在床边，“好好，我不走。你个磨人精。”

阿尔的胳膊环上来，缠住王耀的脖子。亲吻，毫无疑问地，慢慢脱去身上的衣物。恐惧和不确定性太过切近，阿尔想不出什么别的方式，来确认这一切不是幻觉。

王耀的动作有些迟疑，不过还是顺从了阿尔的意思，把他压倒在床上。

“我要你……”阿尔急切地喘息着，下身的渴望已经昂扬。好久没这样了。阿尔觉得自己简直像是重新活了一次。

王耀的动作相比他的急切太过缓慢，阿尔在他的抚慰下呻吟，一声声迫切地恳求。

身体被充满的时候，他看到王耀的眸子里闪过异样的光芒。可是这个时候的阿尔已经完全沉没在快感和满足当中了，其他的一切都不再重要。

只要交合，给予和索取，灵魂和身体合一的沉醉。这一刻迸发的激情，可以让死神震慑。

情事结束后，阿尔把头靠在王耀的怀里，笑得一脸幸福。

“我真的不是在做梦？”

“是又怎么样？”王耀从上面用手盖住他的眼睛，柔声说道，“如果是梦，就别醒来，永远都别醒。”

阿尔顺从地闭上眼睛。他看不到王耀的表情，看不到他的眼眸里，藏着怎样的色彩。

故事的结局完全没有悬念，阿尔想到自己以前拍的关于末世的电影，一般在这个时候，或者更早，都会有个英雄或者很多英雄出现拯救世界。

可惜只能想想而已。

当最后一个人类被海水吞没，阿尔周围只剩下一小块陆地。他就像，就像从前的漫画里面蹲在孤岛上的落难者。

还好他不是一个人。

王耀把手按在他的胳膊上，阿尔发现自己的身体已经变成半透明。余下的生命应该用分钟来计算了，直到最后的倒计时数秒。不过这段时间总该做点什么。

“我给你唱首歌吧。”阿尔说完，兴致勃勃地张开口。

那是一首古老到记不得年代的歌谣，他也不知道自己为什么会想起这个：

“Oh, East is East, and West is West, and never the twain shall meet,

Till Earth and Sky stand presently at God's great Judgment Seat;

But there is neither East nor West, Border, nor Breed, nor Birth,

When two strong men stand face to face, though they come from the ends of the earth…”

唱完以后阿尔抬起头看向面前的人。

“听懂了吗？”

“很好听，可是我没完全懂……”

“这很好懂，以你的智慧……完全可以。”阿尔的笑容仿佛蛊惑，“你我都是从末世而来，这也许是上帝对我们最后的眷顾。不管是这个地球上最后的求生者，还是这宇宙里茫然挣扎的生灵，都和我相依为命过。我感到很满足了。谢谢你。”

对方愣怔地看着他。

“托尼，托尼，请你原谅我。”阿尔握住面前的人的手，“别再继续下去了。我知道你不是王耀……王耀早已经死了，我自欺欺人了这么久，该醒过来了。”

“为什么……”面前的人露出忧伤的神色，“我这样做就是想要你开心。你就骗自己到最后不行吗？”说着他伸出手，想要像以前一样，捂住阿尔的眼睛，直到一切结束。

“不行。”阿尔死死抓着他的胳膊，坚定地看着他，“我还是做不到，欺骗自己的灵魂。”

他们终究也没懂，究竟什么叫爱情。或许那根本不是爱，只是那些孤独的星球上残留的一抹希冀的余晖。

然而……

101

“我的灵魂深处有个声音对我说，你终究是无法取代的。”

变成原形的托尼被阿尔抱在怀里，一个吻落在他的额头上。他幸福地闭上眼睛。

“你看，夕阳真美。”耳边响起欢快的叫喊，如同孩子面对新奇的事物。

他却固执地不肯睁开眼睛。

直到那个温暖的臂弯瞬间消失，冰凉的海水取代了柔软的怀抱。而他感到的却是无穷无尽的温暖。

∞

多么静谧而空旷的世界，没有争执和仇恨，一切都那么平和。

尽管有些孤寂。

来吧，请跟我一起倒数，从一个无限的开端。等我们数完，一切都会重新开始：

……5，4，3，2，1。0。

=========FIN?========

===START!===


End file.
